


SpideyPool Caught

by spacewuuf



Series: SpideyPool Much Cute Very Wow. [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic, Smutt, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewuuf/pseuds/spacewuuf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daredevil walks in on them. Thats it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SpideyPool Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://spideypoolfanfics.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fspideypoolfanfics.tumblr.com%2F), [http://voteforvoldemort.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fvoteforvoldemort.tumblr.com%2F).



# SpideyPool - Caught

“Oh Wade!” Peter gasped in a pre-orgasmic shudder. Wade knew just what to do to him, where to touch, which buttons to push - pun intended. 

“Hell yeah we do!” Yellow chimed in, being just slightly out of breath. 

White let out a rushed “Shut up, he’s coming!” 

Wade bent down to kiss Peter, to taste his boyfriend just before they both reached an epic climax. An ever so slight sound behind him made him flinch, a motion amplified by his overloaded hormone levels. Wade’s head flicked back, trying to check for the source of the sound. In the red gloom provided by the strobe lights atop the skyscraper, Wade only saw a dark shadow, a tall, looming shadow. 

“DAMMIT we were so close!” Yellow wailed. 

Wade stopped pushing deeper into Peter, remained in position though and focused his attention on the uninvited presence that joined them. As if perfectly choreographed (by ME!), Matt Murdock, the Daredevil, stepped out of the shadows, shaking his head at the scene, which he could not see, but never the less knew what was going on. 

“Common, guys, again, seriously?” 

Peter craned his neck to see behind Wade’s broad shoulders, his voice trembling between the extreme sexual tension and fear of being discovered, 

“Wade, who is that?” 

“Oh don’t worry, Petey, he can’t see us.” 

“Poor joke, Deadpool. Spidey, it’s the Daredevil.” 

“Oh geez, again, seriously?” Peter let out. 

“Matt, could you wait around the corner, I’d just finish up here…” Deadpool commented. 

“Heeyy?! That wasn’t very romantic!” Peter scolded Wade. 

“No it’s not…” White joined in, trying to evoke a bad conscience in Wade’s head - in vain. 

“Uuhhm, I’ll just be… out of here.” a distraught Daredevil responded, really glad not to see what he knew was before him. Just like that, he jumped over the edge of the roof. 

Turning back towards his lover, Wade offered, 

“Alright, you ready for big bad Deadpool to finish you off?” 

In response Peter wrapped his legs around Wade’s torso and forced him back inside himself. 

“Just do it, I’ll be pissed of about you later!” 

Not hesitating for a bit, Wade did as he was bid. 

“OOOOH Waadeee… ”


End file.
